1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tennis teaching machine and in particular to a tennis teaching machine for automated instruction.
2. Prior Art
A variety of teaching machines for baseball and tennis have been proposed. Devices which hurl tennis balls or baseballs are known. These devices either hurl the ball by spring loaded arm members or propel the ball through guides by spring or pneumatic action. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,027 a device for upwardly projecting a ball by means of a spring loaded ball launcher is illustrated. The launching device is remotely controlled by means of a foot pad. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,544 a baseball batting practice device is disclosed in which baseballs are stored within a plurality of tubes. A rotating cylinder transfers baseballs from the storage tubes and drops them over a hitting area to a ball player. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,271 an apparatus for teaching tennis strokes is disclosed. A ball support structure having a series of simulated tennis balls is placed adjacent a tennis player. A stringless tennis racket having a cut-out portion is stroked through the simulated balls. A foot mat is placed adjacent the ball support structure to teach proper foot placement during the tennis stroke.